In the case of a vehicle seat known from EP 1 859 706 A1, a stop is welded onto each of the seat part and the backrest. When the backrest is pivoted toward the rear, the two stops come into contact with one another, limit the pivot angle and as a result support the backrest toward the rear.
DE 20 2009 015 235 U1 discloses a vehicle seat having a backrest that is pivotable relative to a seat part. A stop assigned to the seat part interacts in each pivoting position with in each case one of two stops that are assigned to the backrest, and as a result limits the pivot angle of the backrest. The stop assigned to the seat part protrudes from an adapter. The adapter comprises a main body that extends largely perpendicularly to the pivot axis of the backrest, the stop protruding from said main body in the axial direction.
DE 11 2010 004 681 T5 discloses a fitting for a vehicle seat, said fitting comprising a first fitting part and a second fitting part that is rotatable about a pivot axis relative to the first fitting part. The first fitting part is connected to a first adapter and the second fitting part is connected to a second adapter. The second adapter has a peripheral lip which extends about the pivot axis in a curved manner in places and is interrupted by a cutout to form two portions. An end face, extending parallel to the pivot axis, of one portion of the peripheral lip serves as a stop for a pin connected indirectly to the first fitting part. The width of the stop surface corresponds to the material thickness of the second adapter. The size of the stop surface is limited by the material thickness.
DE 10 2012 009 159 A1 discloses a fitting arrangement for a vehicle seat, said fitting arrangement comprising three fitting parts. A second fitting part has a peripheral lip, from the end of which a stop, which serves as a control element for a locking device, is angled toward the outside.
DE 10 2008 063 359 A1 discloses a fitting for a vehicle seat which has a backrest and a seat part, having a first fitting part secured to the seat part, a second fitting part, which is rotatable between a plurality of use positions relative to the first fitting part in order to adjust the inclination of the backrest of the vehicle seat, and a third fitting part secured to the backrest, said third fitting part being lockable with a latching element firmly connected to the second fitting part and being pivotable about an axis relative to the second fitting part in order to freely pivot the backrest, wherein the pivoting movement of the third fitting part from the use position into the freely pivoted position is limited by a limit stop. The limit stop protrudes from the adapter in a manner parallel to the axis. The width of the stop surface corresponds to the material thickness of the second stop. The size of the stop surface is limited by the material thickness of the stop.
WO 2012/123084 A1 discloses an adjusting means for a vehicle seat having a seat part and a backrest for adjusting the inclination angle of the backrest relative to the seat part. The adjusting means has a seat part fitting which is connected to the seat part and a backrest fitting which is connected to the backrest. The fittings comprise stops which limit the adjusting range of the backrest relative to the seat part, wherein the adjusting range is intended to be settable. To this end, the stops are screwed onto the fitting.